


It's Not Nothing!

by CorneredTiger9407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, It's not a happy ending, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, after 5x01, boy is it angsty, lena is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneredTiger9407/pseuds/CorneredTiger9407
Summary: Inspired by Episode 5X01.Kara is concerned when she shows up to Lena's apartment to find a bruise on Lena's face. Lena doesn't want to talk about it.





	It's Not Nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T just for a small use of Language! and I mean, the heartbreak. it's fine.....right? we'll be alright.  
5X01 SHOOK US ALL.  
So I dived into my Angst prompts and went off of this one:  
it’s nothing. it’s just a bruise.  
it’s clearly not nothing. have you been to the doctor?
> 
> So I'm going to tell you now, its ANGST. I'm sorry. Lena has obviously been hurt by Kara and we all are still reeling from that reveal and the emotional punch it held. So, I guess this is my way of dealing with it, by writing vicariously through Lena.  
There is no happy ending I'm afraid. Just Lena getting things off her chest.
> 
> I also just typed this out in like 30 minutes and posted it. I barely looked over it for mistakes. So, I apologize for those as well.

* * *

Kara’s hand hovered near Lena’s face, not wanting to touch the spot in question and cause her pain. She sucked in a breath as Lena pushed her hand away and turned around, walking back into her apartment, leaving the superhero on her balcony.

“Who did this?” Kara followed behind Lena, the door silently closing as she rushed closer to Lena, hoping she could find a way to help.

Lena waved away the question, making her way into her kitchen. “It’s nothing, Kara. It’s just a bruise.”

Kara sat at the bar; her face scrunched in concern. “It’s clearly not _nothing_. Lena something happened! You can’t just ignore it- Rao, Lena!” Kara’s voice rose and she stood from her place, the stool tipping over in her haste to stand.

Lena paused as she reached for a mug and turned to see Kara staring at her. Following her eyeline, Lena looked down, seeing the purpling marks on her exposed side. She quickly grabbed the mug and sat it on the counter, pulling at the edges of her shirt to cover herself again.

“Like I said. It’s just a bruise.” Lena refused to turn to Kara, instead focusing on filling a kettle and setting it on her stovetop.

Lena paused as she felt Kara’s warm hand on her arm.

“Lena, did someone hurt you? Are you safe? Rao, have you been to the doctor?”

“Kara, I’m fine. Now was there some reason you stopped by tonight or was it just to pry into how I’m taking care of myself.”

Lena didn’t want to explain the bruises. She was feeling great until Kara started prying. Now she was tense and struggling with controlling her emotions.

“I came because you’re my best friend. I thought maybe we could talk. We haven’t really spent any time together since the night I gave you the watch.”

Lena turned to Kara, her façade cracking. “I didn’t use the watch did I? What gave you the idea I wanted to talk about it?”

Kara sucked in a breath at the harshness coming from her best friend. She knew Lena was probably hurt, but she didn’t expect to be treated so coldly.

“Lena…” Kara’s voice broke as she took a step back, her hand falling from where it rested on Lena’s arm. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind even as she felt a burning behind her eyes, the beginning signs that she was going to cry.

Lena turned back to her counter, going about making her afternoon tea.

“Why won’t you talk to me, or even look at me?” Kara croaked out, her arms flailing in exasperation.

The sound of a mug being slammed on the counter cut into the room, causing Kara to flinch.

Lena’s posture was stiff, her hands gripping at the countertop.

“Because you hurt me, Kara. You broke my heart.” Lena turned, ignoring the look of pain on Kara’s face. “You lied to me for two goddamn years! You all did! I looked like a fool. To make matters worse, I knew before you told me. My dying brother told me after I shot him. You didn’t know that did you? You thought he was gone for good after your fight when he fell from the sky. No, he teleported himself back to his base of operations. I shot him. Twice. I stood there and watched my brother die. And then, with his dying breath, he showed me video proof of you being Supergirl. My own best friend didn’t trust me enough to tell me herself. I had to hear it from a psychopath!”

Lena began to pace, walking out of her kitchen and into the living room.

“When you told me before the speech, I was shocked. It opened up the wound again. I had every intention of causing you grief as well. Now? Now I don’t know how I feel, Kara. I’m so angry and I’m hurt. So no, I don’t want to talk about it. I want to take time to process. I wasn’t lying when I said you’d always be my best friend, but for right now, I can’t even stand being around you for long periods.”

Lena paused on her rant, bending to pick up the box on her coffee table. She walked back towards her kitchen, sliding in across the bar towards where Kara still stood, silent tears rolling down her face.

Kara stopped the box and opened it, blinking as she tried to understand.

“They’re Obsidian’s VR contacts. I have it connected with my new AI to run simulations that were allowing me to physically vent my frustrations out. It was working fine, up until you finally got the nerve to tell me the truth. After that, the VR world wasn’t good enough. I still felt the pain and the anger. So, I had to find a way to physically release my anger. I can’t punch you, as much as I want to. Nearly everyday this week I’ve left work early to go to the gym. I’ve been fighting there. That’s where the bruises came from. I can hit someone else there and not worry about breaking my hand.”

Kara closed the box and set it down, wiping at her face.

“I’m so sorr-“

Lena scoffed and folded her arm across her chest, interrupting Kara. “I don’t need or want your apology Kara. You’ve already apologized. I just need time. I’ll forgive you, I always do.”

Kara walked around the bar, coming to stand near Lena. She looked down at the floor, her shoulders drooping and her hair falling to partially hide her face.

“If you want space, I’ll leave. Just, call me when you’re ready. If you’re in danger, use the watch. I’ll always save you, Lena. If you need help, I’ll be there no questions asked.”

Kara walked away from Lena, stopping as she opened the balcony door.

“If hitting me instead of strangers is what will help, we can always spar in the training room in the DEO. There’s a room there where I’m weakened to make it a fair fight.”

With that, Kara walked out of Lena’s apartment, the superhero flying off from the balcony and blending into the night.

Lena felt her chest constrict. Even though Kara hurt her like she did, Lena still felt guilty for causing the Kryptonian so much pain. But, that’s what she wanted. Right?

Lena threw herself down on her couch, her hands coming to cover her face as she fought against the emotional storm swirling in her chest.

They’d be ok. It’s just going to have to take time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
CorneredTiger9407
> 
> I told you it wasn't happy. If you want happy I got other stuff written and in the works.


End file.
